Kickin' It Collection
by Simply Marina
Summary: A collection of Kickin' It stories written by yours truly ;  Summaries and ratings are inside. This features 'Of Sweatshirts and Kisses' as well as 'Dancer on Ice.' Please read, review, and subscribe for more!
1. Of Sweatshirts and Kisses

**Hey everyone! I love Disney XD's new show Kickin' It. Hope you like this!**

**I don't own Kickin' It. And just a quick reminder, this isn't a comedy like the show is. **

**Summary: Set during Episode 4 "Dojo Day Afternoon." Kim gets called something unspeakable by Arthur. Like any teen girl, she becomes sad. Who better to cheer her up than Jack? "I thought you might want a sweatshirt… just a hunch," he said. Rated T.**

...

"You can't, Jack. You promised Rudy," I reminded. "But I didn't." I turned to face that cocky, annoying kid that apparently was the new owner's son. He smirked at me all too kindly. I got a tiny bit uncomfortable because of his height, but didn't say a peep.

"If there is one thing I love in a girl, it's her appearance. And frankly, the view is all too perfect from here," he said nefariously. He smiled a creepy grin and looked down; I didn't want to admit the truth, but I knew he could see right down my tank top, even though I was wearing a camisole.

"Stop being such a perv," I accused, not daring to lose eye contact.

"I will when you stop being a slut," he purred. Tension spread around the room like wildfire. My face went slack. I wasn't a slut, was I? Did I really wear clothes that were inappropriate? I turned back to the rest of the group to see their reactions.

Jerry stood there, speechless (for once). It would normally be a relief, but not in this circumstance.

Milton bit his lip and rapidly looked between Arthur's face and mine. I doubted he ever experienced name calling like this, but couldn't be sure.

Eddie was looking at his shoes, not knowing what to do. Frankly, if I was in his place, sneakers would be much more appealing than high school bullying.

And lastly, Jack was glaring at Arthur, all his anger seeping through his body. If looks could kill, Arthur might as well have had a gravestone premade.

"I'm—I'm not a slut," I said shakily. I wasn't an actress. My words had grown weaker and Arthur knew it as well.

"Oh, aren't you?" He smirked and laughed deviously. "Because honestly, I can see _everything _you have."

Tears rushed to my eyes and I tried to blink slowly. One stray tear slid down my cheek. I stood paralyzed not daring to move a muscle.

The bell on the door rang, which was a startling sound after the unbearable silence. Rudy and the owner of the mall, Arthur's father, walked in. They were clearly oblivious to the unspeakable moments before.

"How was coffee, dad? Did you and Rudy have a wonderful time?" Arthur smiled happily. His innocent look was all too perfect. Rudy and his father didn't suspect a thing from him.

"It was very nice," his dad replied. "We made some new arrangements to the mall plan so this dojo can stay."

"Yes we did," Rudy agreed, relieved that he could keep his job. He looked over to us and noticed our serious expressions. His stare bore into mine and I knew that he knew something was very wrong.

"Kim, are you all right?" The owner asked, looking at my tearful appearance.

I gave him a slow nod, then nodding a bit more quickly, with a half-hearted smile on. I cleared my throat. "Yeah… yes, I'm fine."

Rudy, who at this point probably knew that I was in no mood to chop up punching dummies, saved the day. "Kim, are those allergies of yours getting to you?"

I nodded and rubbed my head, trying to look sheepish. Rudy smiled warmly and said, "Why don't you change up and head out early today? We only have eight minutes of practice, anyway. You can come tomorrow to learn the moves you missed."

"Thanks," I replied, and pretty much ran into the girls' room.

I walked in, looking at the bathroom section and then to the locker area. I sat down on the bench in the locker area and cried. I never, ever thought I was a slut.

Did I really dress terribly? Maybe the skirt I wore yesterday was too short… Maybe that's why Jack doesn't like me… after all, I did wear a skirt the day I met him. Do my friends really not tell me that I'm dressed like a prostitute? I shifted, still on the bench, looking over to the mirror. My reflection was disgusting. A puffy, sunken face looked back at me.

This was _so _stupid. I sighed and went to my locker, busted out my combination, and searched for some sort of big, baggy shirt or a sweatshirt... I'd take _anything_ to hide my clothes. I couldn't find anything, so I leaned my back against the lockers and cried a little more. Defeated, I slid down to the bottom, so it looked like I was sitting with a locker as a backrest. I propped my legs up and hid my face in my hands, not daring to go back outside. I heard the door of the bathroom swing open and buried myself even more. Footsteps came towards me, and the person probably crouched down next to me because I heard a clear, soft voice say, "Hey, Kim."

I looked up and sniffled a little. A half-hearted smile stretched itself across my face when I saw Jack next to me. He maneuvered his way over to the side of me so we were both sitting together.

"Hi," I breathed. I noticed Jack had a sweatshirt in his hand. He saw me looking at it and gently tossed it onto my lap. I looked at him with a confused face and he smiled.

"I thought you might want a sweatshirt… just a hunch," he said.

I nodded, pulling it over my head. Jack's irresistibly scent washed over me. I gave him a practically inaudible, "Thanks."

He shrugged like it was no big deal. In fact, he acted like me sobbing wasn't something that would ruin me forever. I stared at my shoes for a little while. Jack didn't say anything else for a few minutes. The silence wasn't an uncomfortable one though.

He smiled after a little while and got up. He offered me his hand. I smiled and took it, but still wasn't feeling too great.

"Ok, listen to me. You are not a slut and Arthur is a stupid brat who doesn't know anything, got it?" He said.

I smiled a little more. He grabbed my hand and led me to the sink counter. I jumped on and faced him. "What?" I asked.

He blushed slightly and smiled to himself. "It—It's nothing."

"Come on, Jack. Tell me! Pleeeeease!" I begged, leaning towards him. His eyes averted to my lips and then quickly back to my eyes.

"You'll either punch me or make my day…" he said to himself.

"So?" I asked, scooting up to him so our faces were an inch or two apart.

"Okay… here goes…" he pep talked himself. "Can I kiss you?"

My mouth went dry and I tried to process what he had asked. Jack wanted his beautiful, soft lips (not that I had noticed or anything) to kiss mine. The guy that I had liked ever since he moved here wanted me, Kimberly Anne Crawford to kiss him… TO KISS HIM!

Jack looked at me uncomfortably and sighed. "I get it… sorry for that." He started to turn and walk away till I launched myself off the counter with a desperate "Wait!"

Unfortunately for me (and fortunately, though I'd admit that to no one), I fell down and sent jack falling also. I practically sat on his lap and looked around, unsure of what to do. Jack grinned at me and said, "Well, I'm going to take that as a yes."

So I smiled as well. We leaned into one another and I felt his soft, firm lips on mine. I maneuvered my way all over his mouth, and he seemed to enjoy too. I loved the taste of his mouth, kind of like Gatorade. We continued on to get as much of the other person as possible till my lungs started begging for air. We parted unwillingly, and panted.

"Wow…" I breathed. I looked over to Jack and he was smiling widely, staring at me. "What?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he smiled. The two of us got up and he offered his hand. I laced it through his and we walked out of that bathroom with newfound happiness.

The dojo was as I left it, except for Rudy and the owner, I assumed, in the office. I then saw Arthur glide over to me.

"Look Kim, I'm sorry for that thing earlier," he apologized with a smirk. Jack's grip on my hand tightened.

"It's okay, I guess." I looked over to him, suspecting something big to happen.

"Can we put it behind us?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Do you know karate?" he asked. I froze, unsure of what to do.

"'Cause your body is pretty kicking. Care to take off that sweatshirt?" he asked. I could practically see the sleaze dripping off of him.

"That's it!" Jack cried, and beckoned Arthur to fight. Arthur lunged at Jack and he quickly dodged him and threw him into the wall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I heard the owner walk in with Rudy. Oh boy…

**Hope you liked it! Please review and favorite! And let me know if there are new "Kickin' It" stories up. **


	2. Dancer on Ice part 1

**Hey fanfictioners! Since I'll be at camp next week, I thought I'd post a two part story up. This is a Kim/Jack (obviously). Please don't start an angry mob because I didn't get my facts right, okay? I don't figure skate in real life, so… yeah. Enjoy!**

**By the way: there is a footnote for a video of the skating. I have the info at the bottom of the story.**

**Summary: Kim has always been afraid to tell her friends about her secret passion- figure skating. With a new competition coming up, and Jack getting on her nerves, she's not sure if her skating dreams can be fulfilled. Rated T, Kim/Jack. R&R!**

…

"Thanks mom," I called back, waving as my mom drove away from the mall. She smiled and I mirrored her. Today was the last day, and I had a mini practice for ten minutes. My first skating competition was tomorrow. I was going for the gold and the chance to compete nationally.

Of course, I had practice first. Karate at Bobby Wasabi's to be exact. The whole reason I was fifteen minutes early for karate was to give a note to Rudy without being seen by my friends. I wasn't ashamed of figure skating, but I really didn't need to have Eddie, Jerry, or Jack commenting on how figure skating is for wimps. They'd see me as a little girl who was weak.

As for Milton, he would support me, and he always has. In fact, when I first starting skating at Queen's rink at the mall, he skated here too. We were partners for a few months, actually. But his dad took him out of the program so he could take French horn lessons… figures.

I shouldered my duffel bag (which carried my skating stuff too) and set foot into the dojo. I saw Rudy filing some papers in his office, and he smiled when I came in. I fished out the envelope that held my pass to leave practice early, and handed it to him. Of course, this wasn't the first time. Rudy knew all about my skating career too. But he was good at keeping secrets. Rudy was like a wise brother who didn't get on my nerves… most of the time. This was definitely unlike my real brother, Cody. But that's beside the point.

Rudy read the note and smiled. "You competing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, yet puzzled. How did he know?

"I saw the Queen's rink poster on my way in," he explained. "Good luck!"

I nodded "thanks" and went into the girl's locker room to change. I slipped on my gi and tied the green belt around my waist. When I walked back out to the practice area, the rest of the gang was all set to go.

"All right, guys. Today we'll warm up with some sparring. You'll get to fight everyone today so no slacking! First we'll have Kim and Milton, Jack and Jerry, and Eddie with me," Rudy said.

I bowed to Milton and took my stance. "Ready?"

"Good luck tomorrow," Milton said, grinning. "You'll be great."

I smiled and starting to spar. It was an easy win for me. But obviously, Milton took no offense. He was a great friend.

Next, I sparred Jerry and (of course) won. And Eddie was an easy task too. But Jack was not giving up.

"C'mon Kim, you can do better than that!" Jack taunted.

"Shut up," I replied. He tried to hit a few more times but I dodged them. I tried kicking but he ducked a split second before.

"Someone's extra feisty today. Why?" he asked, smiling. I knew he was genuine though. He really wanted to know. We continued to fight.

"Don't wanna talk about it," I said, my southern accent becoming more prominent because I was getting worked up.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford…" Jack whined. He stopped to get a real answer. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, and he winced in pain. I kicked his back and he fell with a thud.

I smirked and check the clock that hung on the wall, besides Rudy's many posters of Bobby Wasabi. It read 4:50pm, which was ten minutes before my turn to practice before the competition! I mentally cursed, dashing to the locker room and spinning the combination as fast as I possibly could. After three tries, it finally opened. I practically ripped off my gi and changed into my leotard, skin colored tights, and put a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on top, with my Queen's rink jacket hanging over my shoulder. I pulled my sneakers on and tied the laces, before running out. The gang must have thought I was crazy.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Bye!" I said in one breathe. I panted and glanced at the clock for a split second. It was 4:52.

"Where are you going?" Eddie called out and asked.

"She has a thing," Milton replied. "You'll be fine!" he yelled to me.

I smiled to myself and ran across the mall as fast as a race car. When I entered the rink, the clock in the locker room read 4:57. I sucked in a breath and pulled the zipper to my bag open, throwing my skates out. I ripped my sneakers off and grabbed my skates. I took off the clothes till I was left with my leotard and tights and I dashed to the rink and sat on the sidelines, before lacing up my skates and gliding around the rink for a warm-up lap.

My coach, Lydia Silver greeted me from the sidelines. I smiled and asked, "What first?"

"Let's go for 'Can Can' to practice. We'll save the others for tomorrow, okay?" she said. I nodded and took my beginning stance. I danced to the song, skating and spinning as necessary. My coach smiled from the sidelines as did I **(1)**.

After finishing, she grinned and said, "You're ready!"

I thanked her and packed up my things. I decided to just slip on my jacket over the uniform and change my shoes. After all, it would just look like I was wearing a black skirt, jacket, and sneakers. I walked out of the rink and headed to the parking lot to meet my mom. On the way there, I saw the rest of the gang walking out of karate practice. I glanced and looked away, wishing I had exited the mall through the other way. Jack caught my eyes and I pulled out my cell phone, pretending to take a call. He jogged over to me, the others walking behind.

"Where did you go?" He asked, joking. "The guys and I thought you were-"

I put my finger to my lips to motion "quiet." He rolled his eyes and waited a moment. We continued to walk, the others approaching behind till Jack pulled my phone out of his hand.

"Give it back," I warned, trying to pull it out of his hands.

"Why? So you can take another fake call?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not in the mood, Jack. Give it back," I told him. I reached for the phone again, yet he still was taller.

"We're just curious! Relax and tell us!" Jerry exclaimed. Jack put his arms down and I snatched the phone. We were now standing in the parking lot, by the front of the mall.

"I don't want to, okay?" I admitted.

"What are you wearing?" Eddie asked, confused. I blushed and ignored him.

I saw my mom's familiar, blue Subaru and walked towards it. "I have to go." I pulled the door open and sat down, ignoring my mom asking how my day went.

For the rest of the day, I zoned out, watching TV in my room and not paying attention. After an hour of this, I got bored and lay in my bed. Why did everyone want to know so bad? They should have just trusted me. Sure, the tiniest part of me was scolding me for yelling and not being honest, but I didn't care. Unfortunately, my conscience kept annoying me with questions like 'They won't mind, so why don't you tell them? Do you really not want them to know?' I changed into pajamas and slept after hours of arguing… with myself.

…

**1. Ice Princess Nikki Fletchers**** on Youtube- Practice Routine**

**Okay guys! That's all for now. Stay tuned for the second part! And make sure to review.**

**-AM**

**P.S: I saw this on some other categories, and it's a 'Get to Know Me' sort of thing. Fill this out in your review or new story and I'll post mine up in the next chapter! Basically, fill out 3 random facts!**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.  
><strong>


	3. Dancer on Ice part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back for the second part. Hope you like it! Three things to know about me are:  
><strong>

**1. I sometimes have a pottymouth.  
><strong>

**2. My fanfiction obsessions change very quickly.  
><strong>

**3. My music taste ranges from old, classic Maroon 5 to lesser known artist Cameron Mitchell (who just so happened to be on the Glee Project).  
><strong>

**Yet again, I don't figure skate in real life, so bear with me.**

…

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have at one point, because I woke up at 8 on the day of the competition.

I was in an up-tight, annoyed always kind of mood. This was the type of day that I would grumble about everything. Nothing would be uplifting today. I had already made up my mind.

I went to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of oatmeal, not speaking to my mom or brother. Cody could care less, I knew. But my mom was generally concerned. I shrugged it off and went to my room to change.

My first performance was the advancement portion. I was skating to go to the next level in the rink. For that, I was skating to "Reaching for Heaven." I would wear a costume that was long sleeves with a sparkly red top. The skirt flowed out smoothly from the waist with sparkles **(2)**. For the second part, which was to compete for a spot on a national team, I was skating to "Don't Stop the Music." For this, I would wear a black halter-top leotard. Sequins sparkled all around the piece and around my waist were long black feathers for a skirt **(4).**

I put these into my bag and my skates, makeup, and everything else I needed for the competition. I wore some soffe shorts and a Queen's rink t-shirt. With my sneakers on my feet, my mom took me to the mall.

The usual chaos of the competition was in the air. Girls scurried around with shouts of "Where are my skates?" and "What if I mess up?", as well as "Good luck!" and "You'll be great." I was all too familiar with this process. I walked over to my coach and check in, and she wished me luck. I knew I wasn't her only student competing today, but I had a feeling she really wanted me to win.

I checked the program to see when I would be skating. I was going to skate fourth for the first half (advancement) and first for the second half (competing nationally). I stretched, warmed up on the ice a little, and changed into my first costume.

This was my mom's favorite, as it made me look graceful. I did my makeup in the bathroom. A volunteer offered to do my hair, and she did milkmaid braids on me. I looked in the bathroom mirror, took a deep breath, and headed for the sidelines to wait.

When I got to the section reserved for skaters, my skater friends greeted me. They told me the usual pep talk, and I watched the first performance.

The girl competing was good, to say the least. Her toe loops were impeccable, but her landing for her double lutz was shakey. When she was done performing, I clapped alongside the others.

The second girl to skate was one I had never seen, so I looked through the crowd to see any familiar faces. I saw my mom and brother, but what surprised me was that someone with a familiar blob of dark hair sat next to them. I shook it off. After all, who else would come see me?

Before I knew it, my coach was shaking my shoulders, telling me to go into the rink. I stepped onto the ice with full confidence as they introduced me.

"Our next skater is Kimberly Crawford from right here in Missouri," the announcer said.

I skated around once as the crowd cheered, then took my stance for my routine **(1).** My first jump came up and I performed it well until the landing. How could I let that happen? I fell. I FELL. They might not advance me because of that! Tears started sliding down my cheeks. I took a breath and continued.

I stepped out of the rink and wiped the tears that fell from my eyes earlier. My coach and other friends congratulated me, and I smiled. A great comeback was better than nothing at all, right? I went to the locker room to change into the second costume. Before I could reach it, my mom came to me with a giant hug.

"Honey, you were incredible!" She said, beaming. I thanked her and hugged back. I was proud to make her this happy.

"Good job, Kim," Cody said. Sure, he wasn't into the whole skating thing, but I'm glad he came and supported me. "Your friends were impressed too."

I looked at him, puzzled. "What friends?" I then laughed at how stupid I sounded. Cody joined me, but then answered.

"Your karate friends came," he explained.

"WHAT?" I asked, panicked. "Who told them?" I looked around frantically. Not only did they see me as a girl, but also falling on the ice.

"Yeah… about that… I did," Cody explained sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"You are so dead," I warned. "I have to go change. This isn't over!"

I stalked into the locker room with one question on my mind. What did they think?

Well, there were two possibilities. One, they could hate it and laugh at me and never speak to me again. I hoped it wasn't the latter. I could picture Jack laughing, and Jerry teasing me. He'd call me something stupid and wouldn't leave me alone about it.

Two, they could accept me… but that didn't seem likely. They didn't seem like the type of people who would like figure skating. I sighed and pulled on my second outfit.

"Kim?" Someone asked. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," I replied, unenthusiastically. I went to the sink and reapplied my makeup. From the mirror, I saw Jack, Jerry, Rudy, Milton, and Eddie walk in, nervous. I think they were afraid that there would be other girls in here.

"Yes?" I asked, monotone. I tried to focus on putting on my blush. It didn't work.

"You're incredible! That triple loop and triple lutz! Absolutely genius!" Milton gushed, running over to me. Unfortunately for him, he tripped on someone's duffel bag and fell. I smiled and he dusted himself off and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Milton," I smiled. The others were grinning from Milton's incident too.

"Well? Are you guys here to insult me or congratulate me?" I asked, feeling more myself.

"You were so good!" Rudy said.

"The best!" Eddie added.

"Better than all the other girls!" Jerry replied.

I smiled and thanked them.

"We gotta go. This is a girl's room, after all. Good luck!" Milton said, and the others followed. Well, all except Jack.

"What?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I was coming here to say 'good job' and 'good luck,' but that dress is _way_ to distracting," Jack said, wide-eyed.

"Shut up," I said, grinning. "Give me a hug and then get lost. I have to go skate."

He smiled and opened his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. We were a good team, no matter how much we argue. And this, readers, is when I finally realized that I wanted to be here, with Jack. He really was the perfect guy for me. I think he tried to pull away, but I didn't get the hint until he cleared his throat.

"Oh… sorry," I said, looking at my skates. I blushed a deep red.

"Don't be," Jack replied. He tilted my chin up and leaned in to kiss my forehead. Well, it was more of a peck, actually. I think we were both too nervous for a real kiss. When he pulled away, he looked at me in a way I had never seen. It was a soft, happy, truthful expression… kind of like love. "Go kick some butt."

I smiled back at him and nodded. We both came out of the locker room with newfound confidence.

Just then, a fellow skater named Callie grabbed my arm. "Jeanette Greenwich dropped out, so your performance is before intermission. And that's next!"

I got pulled to the ice, not even getting to say 'thanks' to Jack. I stepped back onto the ice for the my second performance. Showtime. The announcer introduced me again.

As I skated the crowd went crazy. They loved every move, and I could feel the aura of the rink sink in. Confidence spread throughout my body like wildfire, and I skated like there was no tomorrow **(3).**

After that amazing performance I watched the rest of my friends compete. There was a lot of tension as they came down to the end of the showcase. The announcer told us that we would find out who won another day.

I walked around to the other skaters, congratulating them and smiling. My mom bombarded me with hugs and Cody apologized again for telling my friends. I accepted and gave him a hug.

Ironically I had karate in half an hour. I decided to hang around the arena for twenty minutes till I had to go.

I went back on the ice, and saw only a few people left. Jack was sitting in the front row, watching me. I waved as did he. The others probably went to the dojo.

Just then, I saw some hockey players, who probably practiced on this rink too approach me.

"Wow, you were incredible," one said. "I'm Jake." He wasn't that bad looking from what I could tell. It was kind of hard to see him though, under the uniform. He took off his helmet and revealed his blond hair and green eyes. He smiled.

"My name is Kim, and thanks," I smiled. I hope Jack was watching. My dress wasn't the best to wear around guys. Especially ones I didn't know. A few of Jake's friends walked over and checked me out. I smiled, but wished Jack would come and help. I looked over and mouthed a quick "help!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack coming. His eyes were narrowing at the other guys. Thank goodness!

"Hey Kim," he said loudly. He put an arm around me and I blushed slightly. "Can I talk to you? _Alone_?"

The hockey players said bye (unhappily, I might add) and Jack gave me a piece of paper. I looked at it and saw he had his number scribbled down.

I turned to face Jack. "Yes?"

"You were incredible… again. There is no way they won't take you," he said, honestly.

"Thanks," I said. "But you do know, if I do win, I won't be able to see you as much. It's a national team."

"I know," he said, holding one of my hands. "We'll make it work."

I nodded and there was a pause. "Can I ask you something personal?" I questioned after a minute. He nodded. "Is this dress too much?"

"It's not very… Kim…" he offered. "But from a guys' point of view, you look smokin' hot." He laughed.

"Is that a guys' point of view or yours?" I asked flirtatiously, grinning back. I nudged his shoulder with mine.

"Both. I am I guy, aren't I?" he said. I laughed and we walked back into the rink, hand in hand.

…

**Ice Princess - Reachin' For Heaven**** on Youtube- Performance 1**

**h t t p : / / w w w . t h e i c e d r e s s c o m p a n y . c o . u k / p r o d u c t s / I c e - S k a t i n g - D r e s s - ~ - - R ed - L o n g - S l e e v e - S p a r k l e . h t m l -Dress for performance 1**

**2009 Sasha Cohen - Please don't stop the music (SOI) on Youtube- Performance 2**

****h t t p : / / a w e s o m e d e s i g n s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 0 8 _ 0 8 _ 0 1 _** -Dress for Performance 2**

**Okay, folks. Thanks for sticking around and not blowing me up :P  
><strong>

**Let me know how you liked the story and the ideas above. Thanks!**

**-AM**


End file.
